Again?
by Bebeikbumie
Summary: Warning: 1 Ada beberapa adegan 17 tahun ke atas buatan bocah 'sinting' berusia 15 tahun. Yang gampang muntah SANGAT tidak disarankan membaca fanfic ini! Pokoknya gw ga mau tau, BACA AJA DEH ! *maksa kena gampar* - Mianhae, Summary rada aneh! haha XD


**Author : Lee Ryu Doyeon**

**Cast : EunHae Couples**

**Genre : Yaoi/Boy's Love**

**Warning: (1)Ada beberapa adegan 17 tahun ke atas buatan bocah 'sinting' berusia 15 tahun. Yang gampang muntah SANGAT tidak disarankan membaca fanfic ini. wkwk XDD**

**Pokoknya gw ga mau tau, BACA AJA DEH ! *maksa* *kena gampar***

* * *

><p>Sesosok pemuda tampan bernama Lee Donghae berjalan-jalan di tengahnya kota Seoul saat malam hari. Dia baru saja pulang dari Minimarket dekat apartementnya.<p>

Tapi langkahnya buru-buru terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenalnya. Ya, pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasih bahkan statusnya sebagai tunangannya sendiri, Lee Hyukjae. Hatinya seketika dilanda rasa sakit, perih dan sedih melihat kejadian yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Tunangannya sedang jalan berdua dengan pemuda lain. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan dekat sekali. Donghae pun hanya bisa berdiri mematung menyaksikannya. Tapi tak dipungkiri airmatanya sudah jatuh membasahi pipi putihnya. Dia enggan mendekati tunangannya dan menanyakkan maksud ini semua apa?

So, kalian tahu? Tunangan pemuda tampan sendiri kaget ketika melihat tunangannya ada di dekatnya juga. Melihatnya dengan laki-laki lain. Dia kaget, shock, bersalah. Itu semua jadi satu.

'' Dong…dong..hae ah…" panggilnya pelan seraya mendekati Donghae. Tapi Donghae sudah terlanjur sakit hati jadi dia memutuskan meninggalkan tempat itu dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju apartementnya.

'' Hae! " teriak tunangannya itu sambil terus mengejar Donghae. Tapi tetap saja Donghae menghiraukannya dan terus berlari sambil menangis.

.

.

.

**Sesampainya di apartement Donghae…**

"Donghae ah!" rupanya Eunhyuk masih terus mengejar Donghae. Tapi Donghae berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Hey, kau salah lihat?" Eunhyuk berusaha mengejar tunangannya itu. Donghae berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Menatap kesal kepada Eunhyuk.

"Kamu pikir aku buta?" serunya.

"Kau berjalan dengan pemuda lain. Kau masih bilang aku salah lihat!"

"Hae… aku bisa jelaskan…" Eenhyuk mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh wajah tunangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Donghae menangkis tangannya.

"Tak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan! "Donghae kembali berjalan cepat ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu, Hae!" Eunhyuk berusaha mengerjarnya lagi.

"Pergi kau!" Donghae masuk ke kamarnya lalu membanting pintunya dihadapan Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam, heran dengan tunangannya. Donghae benar-benar pencemburu… jika ia berjalan dengan orang lain selain Donghae, pemuda berambut pirang itu selalu saja marah… padahal… ia hanya mencintai Donghae…

Eunhyuk berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Kepalanya yang sejak tadi malam sudah terasa pusing semakin parah. Dia terus-terusan memikirkan Donghae. Dia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa pada tunangannya itu.

"Hey, monkey…?" tiba-tiba namanya dipanggil.

Dia menoleh ke asal suara.

Siwon…

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku Eunhyuk…" balasnya pelan. Siwon tersenyum lalu mendekatinya.

"Hyuk ah…"

"Ya?"

"Kamu baik-baik saja…?" tanyanya.

"Kamu terlihat pucat…"

"Yah… aku baik… tak usah khawatir…" katanya pelan. Siwon menatapnya curiga. Dia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Eunhyuk. Wajah Eunhyuk memerah.

"Eunhyuk …" Siwon kembali berdiri tegak.

"Kamu harus istirahat, badanmu panas…"

"Hhh… merepotkan saja…" ngeles Eunhyuk

"Hyuk ah!" Siwon memperingatkan.

"Ya, baiklah… aku akan istirahat…" katanya datar. Siwon tersenyum.

Eunhyuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya, sementara Siwon mengambilkan sup untuknya di dapur

"Hhh…" Eunhyuk kembali menghela nafas saat teringat pada tunangannya. Donghae ah… kenapa kau tak bisa mempercayaiku? Berulang kali sudah kukatakan orang yang aku cintai hanyalah dirimu…

"Eunhyuk…" terdengar suara Siwon. Eunhyuk menoleh ke asal suara tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun. Siwon berjalan mendekatinya.

Di tangannya ada nampan dengan mangkuk berisi sup panas. Siwon meletakkan mangkuk itu di meja sebelah tempat tidur Eunhyuk. Dia menatap Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

"Makanlah, mungkin ini bisa membantumu…" katanya pada Siwon yang membalas dengan anggukan pelan.

Siwon membantu Eunhyuk untuk duduk. Dia mengambil sup itu dan mulai menyendokkannya untuk Eunhyuk.

"Buka mulutmu…" katanya. Eunhyuk tak menjawab apa-apa. Dia membuka mulutnya…

'Brakkkkkkk!'

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara. Donghae…

Mata hitam Donghae berlinang air mata. Eunhyuk tak bisa berkata apapun, sedangkan Siwon segera meletakkan kembali mangkuk sup ditangannya ke meja disebelah tempat tidur Eunhyuk Dia buru-buru mendekati Donghae.

"Donghae… ini…"

"Sudahlah!" gentak Donghae. Air mata di matanya kini makin jelas.

"Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu!" Donghae berlari keluar.

"Hae! Donghae! Tunggu!" saat Eunhyuk berusaha mengejarnya, Siwon mencegahnya. Eunhyuk menatapnya heran.

"Hyuk, biar aku saja yang menjelaskan semuanya. Kamu harus istirahat…" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Siwon berlari keluar.

Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak, berpikir…

Tak mungkin Donghae mempercayai kata-kata Siwon begitu saja, batinnya.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk akhirnya mengejar Donghae. Tak peduli bagaimana keadaannya, tak peduli seberapa pusing kepalanya, seberapa mual perutnya, dia tetap harus menemukan tungannya itu…

Akhirnya Eunhyuk terduduk kelelahan di sisi kolam setelah lama berkeliling untuk mencari Donghae. Dia memangku kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa sangat pusing sekarang.

"Donghae ah…" gumamnya. Pelan.

"Dimana kamu… aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya…"

_'Srek'_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemerisik daun dari balik semak-semak yang letaknya tak jauh dari Eunhyuk. Entah mengapa, Eunhyuk merasa orang yang dicarinya ada disitu…

Sekali lagi, mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya, ia berjalan menuju asal suara.

_Didapatinya seseorang sedang duduk dibawah pohon didekat semak itu. Rambutnya pirang… _

_di bola matanya, terlihat jelas bahwa orang itu baru saja menangis…_

_Jantung Eunhyuk bedebar kencang melihat orang yang dicarinya itu. _

_Donghae ah… akhirnya aku menemukanmu…_

Donghae menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk saat menyadari ada seseorang didekatnya. Ditatapnya orang yang dicintainya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya sekaligus khawatir. Wajah Eunhyuk sangatlah pucat. Eunhyuki berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

"Donghae ah…" panggil Eunhyuk pelan, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Sebelum Donghae sempat membalas, Eunhyuk terjatuh lemas. Donghae kaget. Buru-buru Donghae menangkap dan memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk..? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas. Eunhyuk tak menjawab. Donghae bisa merasakan tubuh Eunhyuk yang panas karena demam.

"Hyuk ah! Jawablah! Hyuk- " tiba-tiba Eunhyuk memeluknya sangat erat. Jantung Donghae berdebar kencang, wajahnya pun memerah.

"Hyukie?"

"Donghae…" gumam Eunhyuk.

"Maafkan aku…" Eunhyuk mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Aku bersama dengannya… karena aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang istimewa untukmu… aku ingin meminta saran padanya…"

"Hyuk…" Donghae membalas pelukan Eunhyuk, dia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dadanya terasa sakit memikirkan keadaan Eunhyuk saat ini…

"Sungguh, Hae… maafkan aku…" Eunhyuk makin mengencangkan pelukannya.

"aku ingin kau tahu… aku hanya mencintaimu… aku… aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu…" tiba-tiba peukan Eunhyuk merenggang. Donghae menjadi panik.

"Hyuk! Yaaa Hyukiee bangun…?" seru Donghae panic, menatap tunangannya itu. Tapi dia merasa sangat lega saat mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk hanyalah tertidur.

"Dasar bodoh…" Donghae tersenyum. Dia kembali memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat.

"Aku juga tak mau kehilangan dirimu…"

.

.

.

"Uh… dimana aku?" gumam Eunhyuk saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia duduk. Sejenak terdiam dan menyadari bahwa hari sudah malam. Ia lalu melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Ini bukan kamarnya, ini adalah kamar…

"Hyukie?" terdengar suara disampinya. Dia menoleh. Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang membuka matanya pelan lalu menatapnya balik. Donghae…

"Kau sudah bangun…?" dia duduk lalu kembali menatap Eunhyuk.

"Yah… a…" Eunhyuk tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Donghae menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Eunhyuk. persis seperti yang dilakukan Siwon siang tadi.

"Sepertinya panasmu sudah mulai tu…" kata-kata Donghae terputus saat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Hyuk emmph-?" sekali lagi kata-kata Donghae terputus. Eunhyuk menciumnya…

Donghae tak menyangka Eunhyuk akan berbuat begini. Matanya menatap Eunhyuk tak percaya sejenak, tapi akhirnya ia menutup matanya, membalas ciuman Eunhyuk…

10 menit (?) kemudian Eunhyuk melepaskan ciumannya dari Donghae. Dia mengelus lembut wajah tunangannya itu.

"Maafkan aku soal kejadian tadi malam itu, Hae…" kata Eunhyuk ragu. "Yah, entahlah… aku tak semudah itu bisa…"

"apa yang harus kulakukan agar kamu bisa memaafkan aku?" potong Eunhyuk

"Ng…" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

"Katakan… apa yang sebenarnya akan kau berikan padaku…" katanya. Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Hei, apa yang kau tertawakan?" seru Donghae kesal. Eunhyuk tak menjawab, tapi memeluk tunangannya itu.

"Hae…" Eunhyuk melepas pelukannya, menggenggam erat kedua tangan Donghae lalu menatap orang yang dicintainya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan memberikan cintaku untukmu… aku akan memberikan segalanya demi kebahagiaanmu…" Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut, menatap tunangannya yang sedang menunduk malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah karena malu.

"Donghae ah…" Eunhyuk mengangkat wajah Donghae dengan tangan kanannya. Tapi walaupun begitu, Donghae masih menatap ke tempat lain.

"Hae, tatap aku…" ucap Eunhyuk lembut. Donghae menatapnya.

"Donghae ah… bersediakah kau menikah denganku…?" Eunhyuk mencium tangan Donghae.

"Eh… Hyuk… aku…"

"Cukup jawab… 'ya' atau 'tidak'…" Eunhyuk tersenyum. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi Eunhyuk mencium tangan Donghae, lalu memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu… aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku…" ucap Eunhyuk lembut. Donghae membalas pelukannya.

"Aku juga, hyuk…" balas Donghae. "Aku mencintaimu… tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dari sisiku…"

Lalu mereka berdua memejamkan matanya. Eunhyuk mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Donghae. Bibir mereka bersentuhan… mereka kembali berciuman. Tapi semakin lama ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Eunhyuk melumat bibir mungil Donghae. Awalnya Donghae kaget. Tapi akhirnya dia membalas ciuman Eunhyuk dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Eunhyuk..

'' emmphh…emm..ahh..'' desah Donghae ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka. Setelah cukup lama, lidah eunhyuk mencoba menerobos masuk mulut Donghae. Donghae yang pasrah hanya bisa membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah eunhyuk bermain-main di dalamnya.

Tidak membuang kesempatan terus donghae membalasnya. Mereka saling mengulum lidah satu sama lain, menekan dan mengigit sehingga terdengar desahan dari keduanya. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menglepaskan ciumannya dari donghae. Tampak ekspresi kesal dari donghae. Eunhyuk menatap mata sayu Donghae.

'' kau yakin ingin melakukannya sekarang, sayang?'' tanyanya dengan senyuman nakal. Wajah donghae berubah merah seketika saat eunhyuk menanyakan hal 'itu' padanya. Tapi tak lama akhirnya Donghae mengangguk malu.

'' haha… kau ini. Baiklah permain akan segera kita mulai(?)'' *author sesak napas*

Eunhyuk membaringkan tubuh rapuh donghae di tempat tidur. Dan menindih tubuh donghae. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi dia kembali mengulum bibir donghae.

'' hhh..hhh…emmphh…hyu..k.'' desah Donghae di sela-sela ciuman panas Eunhyuk. Kini ciuman hyuk turun ke leher Donghae. Menjilati, dan meninggalkan kiss mark yang cukup banyak. Tidak puas sampai di situ, tangannya kini mulai berani meraba-raba dada donghae.

Dengan lihai, satu tanganya membuka baju donghae sambil masih mengulum bibir donghae. Kini seluruh tubuh polos donghae sudah terekspos Eunhyuk dengan baik. Kembali keleher donghae terus ke dada Donghae. Dikulumnya juga nipple donghae secara bergantian.

'' sshh…ahh….'' Desahan Donghae semakin menambah gairah Eunhyuk. kini tangan Hyuk turun ke bagian bawah donghae. Di elusnya paha donghae. Setelah itu digapainya junior Donghae. Seketika tubuh Donghae menggeliat nikmat oleh sentuhan tangan eunhyuk. melihat itu, tubuh eunhyuk turun kebawah dan berhenti tepat di hadapan junior donghae.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya donghae berhasil mencapai klimaksnya duluan. Tidak beberapa lama eunhyuk juga sudah mencapai klimaksnya dalam satu hentakkan di lubang hae. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya merasakan miliknya menembak milik hae jauh didalamnya.<p>

Cairan donghae dan eunhyuk kini mengotori kedua tubuh mereka. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan pikirannya, Eunhyuk membaringkan tubuhnya di samping donghae dan mengangkat tubuh lemah hae ke dalam pelukannya.

'' thank you, honey…'' ucapnya sambil mencium pelan bibir mungil hae.

'' kau hebat, hyuk…'' canda hae lemah

'' kau juga…'' balas hyuk tertawa kecil

''hyuk, apa setelah menikah nanti kita harus melakukannya lagi?'' tanya hae polos. Hyuk yg mendengarnya jadi gemas.

'' tentu hae. Itu sudah hukumnya…hehe..'' jawab hyuk dengan senyuman nakalnya.

'' bukankah kita sudah 'melakukannya' tadi?'' tanya hae lagi. Hyuk pun semakin tambah gemas mendengarnya.

'' melakukan itu tidak perlu mengenal waktukan..''

'' kalau begitu, kita bebas melakukannya kapapun dong?''

'' haha…kau ini terlalu polos sekali, hae…'' ledek hyuk. Hae yg kesal diledek seperti itu menjadi manyun.

'' ahh.. aku kan hanya bertanya! Kau menyebalkan hyuk…'' kesal hae sambil melepakan pelukan hyuk. Tapi langsung di tahan hyuk.

'' hey..hey… jangan ngambek dong….ok ok…aku salah.. maafkan aq ya honey…'' ucap hyuk mencium bibir hae sekilas.

'' hmmm… kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan lagi(?) hyuk..'' ajak hae riang. Hyuk yang mendengarnya tercengang tak percaya kalau hae bakalan memintanya 'itu' lagi. Tapi tidak lama senyum licik terlukis dibibir hyuk.

'' kau yakin?'' hyuk memastikan nakal

'' tentu..'' hae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya semangat.

'' hehe… ok lah, kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan lagi. Tapi kali ini di dalam kamar mandi ya..''

'' eh? Kamar mandi? Tapi-'' belum sempat hae meneruskan kata-katanya eunhyuk sudah mencium bibirnya dan menggendongnya ke kamar mandi.

** haha…. Bagian ini kalau kalian mau dilanjut sendiri yah… XDD**

* * *

><p><strong>THE END ?<strong>

**wkwk XDD**

**lihat mood author aj nanti mau dilanjutkan atau gak… XDD**

**Please RnR! ^^**


End file.
